Girls' night
by Snikee
Summary: Moon and Eclipsa shenanigans! Featuring the Box of Truth's many different settings.


"Is this what you guys asked for?"

Star tossed a deck of cards onto the table and looked at her mother. "Marco said these were the most common party games for adults, it was called 'poker'. I still don't know why it's so fun to poke each other.", Star poked her mother very slowly and looked at her mother for a reaction. All Moon did was stare at her in her eyes, completely unfazed and unamused. Star did not dare to do that again.

"Okay maybe it's a little fun, but then he said something about money yada yada yada six hundred and fifty dollars yada yada. I stopped listening after he refused to tell me where the poking comes in!" Star crossed the table to take a seat right across from the two elder Butterfly matriarchs. Moon and Eclipsa, however, exchanged doubtful looks. This small square box didn't look so entertaining or even enjoyable, and nobody was looking forward to a game of poking and prodding.

"Thank you Star, and thank you Eclipsa for suggesting we find a tame earth parlor game for us all to play here in the castle so that we get to know each other a little better." Moon tended to look on the brighter side of things, they were in her study after all, and she could be filing papers at this moment instead of enjoying a nice quiet game. It was nearing dusk, and Moon had lost all interest her remaining work. She was not in the mood for more paperwork and complaints.

"Actually." Eclipsa began, "I suggested we go find any game to play. Anywhere fun. Queen Moon added the 'tame' and the 'in the castle parts' to my suggestion." She had raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Moon. Ever since Eclipsa's trial, the frosty atmosphere that engulfed the two ladies whenever they spoke had thawed slightly. Slightly, but significantly. Moon had grown more trusting of Eclipsa after what happened with Meteora. She had protected Star, and all of Mewni, and stood up against her own daughter. Forsaking her own desires and done what was right, and now it is fitting she has her loving husband at home, and her daughter returned to her.

"Actually, Eclipsa, mom added the 'lame' and 'inside secure castle walls' parts to your suggestion." Star exclaimed while raising her fingers to make quotation marks in the air, "We have plenty more- uh fun games here on Mewni. You could be playing truth or punishment!" Star was remarking with a bit of a sassy snap to her fingers, much to Moon's annoyance. Star meant business when it came to fun and games, and much to Moons dismay, that was when she decides to take an initiative. Corn forbid she applied that same initiative when it came to her training.

"I've already told you once, Star, the box of truth is not a game!" Moon's gaze never left the deck of cards, but she knew deep down she was not being listened to here. She grabbed a hold of the deck and began examining the individual cards in an attempt to bring the conversation back to the cards. "How amusing, these look like all of our cheek marks. Was this made especially for us? We should send a thank you note to the artist." The statement caught Eclipsa's attention and she scooted her chair over to take a better look at the cards in Moon's hand.

"What funny looking little mewmans. The artist could have done better though, these Mewmans look nothing like us. Look, this little queen with the clovers doesn't even have Meteora's tail!" Eclipsa was now enamored with the idea of sending these cards back, and posing all together to get their likeness painted properly.

Moon was equally disappointed with her Queen of diamonds card, she looked old. "We should pose for a portrait then, Star can you summon the artist to the castle for a portrait? Perhaps I can dress as your father for the king card." Moon added with a faint hint of glee, even stifling a giggle. Eclipsa's face lit up at the thought of her doing the same for her king of spades card, "OH! I'd have to paint myself red and conjure up an extra set of eyes." Eclipsa announced excitedly.

"Actually that does sound- NO, back to the task at hand guys! I MEANT that you could play this lame earth version if y'all all about that lame earth adult fun, but I vote you guys play T&P instead. If bonding is what y'all want to do." Star pointed to both women at the table, who were too busy chattering it up and planning a portrait session.

"It was scary, and probably dangerous, but it was an experience me and my friends will never forget." Star added with a straight face and a very distant look in her eyes. The room was silent all of the sudden, and Star felt incredibly awkward. Did she just say that out loud? Did they hear her?

"Yes, you mentioned something about that during my trial. I had forgotten all about that, actually. I used to have a bit of fun with it back in the day. Being evil had its perks, you know. Everyone avoided you and you got creative making up games by yourself." Although she was sarcastic about being evil, Eclipsa also like to look at the bright side of things. However, most of what she said had a depressing undertone to it and Star and Moon felt incredibly awkward and sorry for her.

"No no no. Star brought back this earth card game and it looks absolutely delightful! Look! We can even order up a fresh pot of tea while we play. Or maybe even a snack! A bowl of Cornoritos perhaps?" Moon snapped her fingers and a bowl plopped into existence. "Wow mom, you're really living it up." Star said feeling a little excited for her mother. Star felt that it would do her some good to cut loose. "But did you really have to make the bowl as big as the table, the thing will crash down any second."

"Oh dear. I might have let my imagination get carried away." Moon said while looking at the bowl, expressing this with a bit of a blush and a chuckle. She snapped her fingers again and it halved in size. It was still pretty big.

"I wouldn't be mad at an equally sized bowl full of chocolates to go with it, you know?" Eclipsa said with a sly smile while grabbing her wand resting against the table. She pointed at an empty spot on the table and produced her own, bigger, bowl of chocolates. It was noticeable that her bowl was slightly larger than Moon's bowl of Cornoritos. This had not gone unnoticed by Moon, as she narrowed her gaze at Eclipsa.

"Right right right. So anyway, since I played T&P at my earth sleepover thanks to Ponyhead, I've kinda had my fill on Truth or Punishment for the next few lifetimes. So I'm out. Besides, I got plans tonight."

"Have you got a 'hot date'? Tell the sword hand dancer I said hello will you?" Eclipsa asked with a grin while looking at Star.

"Heh heh, nooo it's nothing like.. that. It's just Marco… Anyway-"

"Wait, we haven't decided that we are playing with the box of truth Eclipsa, get that silly idea out of your head- Are you dating your squire Star?" Moon went from looking annoyed at Eclipsa to looking at Star inquisitively, like a mother would when she already knows the truth. She's been waiting to ask Star this for a while.

"Haaah no, Eclipsa was kidding, right? I'll join you guys on the next one!" Star was already heading for the door.

"Of course I was, now, let's see how we summon that box." Eclipsa summoned an old and tattered notebook with her wand and began examining it for the right spell. Moon had never seen this older book of spells before, where has Eclipsa been hiding that? "We are not playing with the box of truth Eclipsa!" Moon had enough.

"Okayhavefunbye!" Star said as she rushed for the door. Before anyone could do anything about it she was gone in a puff of smoke and glitter.

"Wait! Star- Oh these teenagers! Honestly! Can't even be asked a few questions." Moon cursed out to the puff of smoke.

"Oh, she's long gone. We should focus on the game now. I've found the spell." Eclipsa said looking up from her notebook.

"How many times must I repeat myself-" Moon pleaded with Eclipsa. Eclipsa swiftly pointed her wand and said the spell in the blink of an eye. Moon was too busy reprimanding Eclipsa to even take notice of what she was doing. By the time she had reached mid-reprimand, the box had appeared in front of them.

"Oh it'll be fun. Another girls' night! You seemed so wound up lately, a little bit of harmless fun between girls might just be what you need!" Eclipsa said while checking the box for the settings options.

"Maybe, but does it have to be the box? It's a priceless magical artifact-"

"Aha!" Eclipsa interrupted once more. She shuffled between the settings, skipping past 'trial', 'bachelorette', 'intervention', and 'party', and went to the next on in the line: Ladies night. "Oh this is a perfect choice Moon! It has a girls' night setting! Well, a 'ladies' night setting to be precise." Eclipsa exclaimed while emphasizing the word 'ladies', hoping that would hook Moon into her idea.

"Oh alright Eclipsa! Fine!" Moon threw her arms up in defeat and exasperation at Eclipsa's insistence. "If Star managed to play it with her little friends then what harm could come of it?" Moon finally agreed to it with a half crooked smile. Again, looking at the brighter side of things, like a good Queen would.

"Alright let's do it!" Eclipsa was visibly excited, and held both her gloved hands to her cheeks. She had not said it, but Eclipsa also desperately desired a girls' night. She had never really got along with other noble ladies of Mewni. Making friends as a young girl was difficult despite being a princess and a queen. It had always only been the monster community that had truly accepted her. Her blossoming friendship with Moon meant a great deal to her.

Eclipsa set the switch over to ladies' night, and the box immediately roared it's poem out loud, except this time it was not a poem. It was a song!

* * *

"Oh yes it's ladies night and the feeling's right

Oh yes it's ladies night, oh what a night, oh what a night!

Oh yes it's ladies night and the feeling's right

Oh yes it's ladies night, oh what a night"

"Romantic lady, single baby

Sophisticated mama

Come on you disco lady, yeah

Stay with me tonight, mama ,yeah"

* * *

"What in the corn is that jingle there for?" Moon asked while rolling her eyes and grabbing a handful of corn chips. She was already anticipating some more corniness to come tonight. Eclipsa, however, was quite enjoying it.

"I dunno, I quite like it, it's strangely upbeat. Makes me want to dance a little." Eclipsa commented while her head was shaking to the tune. The tune was suddenly interrupted by the loud voice of the Box.

* * *

"ALRIGHT YOU FIERCE MAMAS. MOTHERHOOD IS TOUGH,

AND THOSE KIDS TAKE MORE OUT OF YOU THAN YOUR WAISTLINE!

THEREFORE, ONCE IN A WHILE WE MUST UNWIND.

SO GRAB YOUR CORN CHIPS AND YOUR CHOCOLATE,

'CAUSE I'LL PROVIDE THE WINE AND GOOD TIME!"

* * *

Wine fountains popped up near both players and as well as wine glasses for each. A pink one for Moon and a black one for Eclipsa. "Wine? Is this magic wine?" Eclipsa asked while dipping her glass in the fountain and trying some. "It is!", Eclipsa said with a naughty smile.

"Why I'd- my waistline is fine, thank you!" Moon voiced her outrage at the box while stuffing a handful of cornoritos in her mouth, not even paying attention to the wine or Eclipsa.

"TONIGHT WE WILL BE PLAYING A CLASSIC LADIES NIGHT GAME KNOWN FAR AND WIDE: 'Never have I ever!'" The box announced the game in a near menacing tone, which is nothing out of the ordinary. The two would-be players just exchanged a brief look of confusion at each other before looking back at the box and looking blankly at it. It was kind of awkward.

"OOO-KAY NOT THE REACTION I HOPED FOR, looks like an explanation is in order." Eclipsa grabbed a handful of chocolate balls and stuffed them into her mouth while she listened carefully, her cheeks expanded to nearly as big as her face. She was chewing audibly, much to Moon's annoyance, but Eclipsa was oblivious to this. Or she was pretending to be.

"Actually, it's really simple. Swear an oath bla-bla you know how that part works… The first player says a simple statement starting with "Never have I ever". Anyone who at some point in their lives has done the action that the first player says, must drink. In this case, the person who made the statement must complete that very action! Any players caught lying will be subjected to a dare chosen by ME! ARE THE RULES CLEAR LADIES? ARE WE READY TO PLAY?"

"Sounds simple enough, I'll swear." Eclipsa smiled and placed her finger in the box.

"It should be harmless as long as nobody is dishonest, I think I might enjoy it after all. I swear." Moon followed after Eclipsa.

"Did I forget to mention that if none of the players has done the thing in question, then ALL players must do the thing? HAHAHAHAHA! Alright ladies, WINES READY?"

"No, actually, you conveniently forgot to mention that part." Moon added with a stern face, squinting her eyes.

The box roared, "Alright then, LET'S GET STARTED SHALL WE! FIRST ROUND GOES TO ECLIPSA! Never have I ever…"

"Well alright, we'll keep it nice and tame for starters. Never have I ever… Ridden a dragoncycle". She added proudly. It was an item reserved for her bucket list and she was itching to get her hands on one.

"How is THAT a tame start?!" Moon replied.

"WELL, HAAVE YOU EVER RIDDEN A DRAGONCYCLE?" The box zoomed in on Moon, subjecting her to e scrutinizing glare.

"Of course not! It is not befitting of a queen!" Moon's hardwired queen on duty brain claimed before even thinking of the consequences.

The box took a minute to build up tension, Eclipsa was still munching on fistfuls of chocolate balls, while Moon took her first sip of wine in silence. Moon contemplated what she had just done and broke into a sweat. Out of nowhere the box roared, "WE HAVE OUR FIRST LIAR!" The box laughed loudly and menacingly.

"Moon?" Eclipsa paused her choco-pocalypse to raise an eyebrow at Moon. She had not expected that at all from her.

Moon was a sweaty mess by now. She knew she would have to fess up before things got worse. "I- I- Alright I may have done it once or twice in my younger days." She waved it off as if it was something unimportant.

"MORE LIES MEANS A MORE SEVERE DARE!" The box roared, catching onto her. Moon quickly held her tongue, before her punishment were to get any more severe. She was redder than a tomato now. All Eclipsa could do was smile in approval.

"ALRIGHT. I have one named Merry that I ride every other weekend. It lets out a lot of steam one gets while ruling a kingdom." Moon yelled it out loud, as to leave no room for further accusations from that wretched box.

"DING DING DING, WE HAVE A WINNER! You still have to do a dare though and remember, there is no magic in the realm of the box."

"Another fact you conveniently forgot to mention! Let's get it over with then!" Growled Moon.

"QUEEN MOON, I dare you… to… MOON SOMEONE FROM OFF THE BALCONY." The box broke into an immature giggle when finishing that sentence. Eclipsa was staring at the box, seemingly not knowing what it was referring to. She reached into her bowl of chocolates, but it was empty. "Oh dear."

"what." Queen Moon replied softly in disbelief. She looked to Eclipsa for some help in this, but she was too busy mourning the loss of her chocolate.

"TIK-TOK QUEEN, TIK… TOK" Suddenly, the ticking of a clock could be heard.

"Moon, I think you had better get on with it. We all remember what happened last time in the trial." Eclipsa hadn't even understood what the box said, but she didn't think much of it. It was the first round afterall. She pointed her wand at the bowl and refilled the chocolates with a hungry expression on her face.

"No." Queen Moon had crossed her arms in protest.

"IF THAT'S THE CASE THIS EARLY ON, THEN LET ME GET MY LASERS READY. WHO'S READY FOR A HAIRCUT? MY CHOICE WOULD BE RIGHT DOWN THE MIDDLE OF THE SCALP, I CALL IT A 'SPLIT END'." The box laughed maniacally.

Eclipsa's eyes widened. "What on Mewni is this dare on about? MOON?" Eclipsa dropped the chocolate bowl and held on to her hair for dear life. Clearly panicking. Eclipsa loved her hair.

"AAAGHHH." Moon let out an annoyed and aggravated shout before throwing the balcony doors open and unclasping her skirt from her belt, she still had underwear underneath and her thigh high lace-up gogo boots. She walked half naked onto the balcony and observed what was out there at this precise moment. From the balcony Moon could see a familiar figure wandering in the courtyard with half a dozen knights behind him. River.

"Oh thank heavens it's him." Moon whispered in a short breath. She was undoubtedly relieved, it made her feel better that he would be the recipient of such ludicrous and vulgar behavior, he's seen the whole package after all.

"We're waiting." Said the box from inside the room.

"Here goes." Moon stood at the edge of the balcony, still out of sight from those below. She turned around and hunched over while simultaneously dropping her underwear before bringing her hands back up to her mouth and whistling audibly. Needless to say the minute, nay, the second it was over, she was rushing back inside while pulling up her undwerwear. Never turning around to face her victims.

"Oh the shame…" She repeated, once again red in the face. Eclipsa and the box were sniggering behind her.

"Moon pie?" From outside they could hear River calling out in confusion. Moon's face went from bright red to dark purple in an instant. He actually recognized her from her bottom alone. Eclipsa and the box we're laughing crudely and loudly at this point.

"Ookay, I am officially done playing. Have a nice night!" Moon exclaimed to the other two while throwing her hands in the air.

"H-he recognized you Moon! What a good husband!" Eclipsa managed to say with tears of uncontrollable laughter falling from her eyes.

"NICELY DONE. HOWEVER… THIS GAME HAS A MINIMUM OF THREE TURNS EACH! AND IT'S YOUR FIRST TURN NOW QUEEN MOON! NEVER HAVE I EVER…"

"This is ridiculous, I said I was done-" Moon replied.

"My dear, maybe we were a little hasty in deciding a game afterall…" Eclipsa's laughter died and she wiped away the extra tears. Although it was still funny being a spectator in this game, Eclipsa still had a few turns left.

"Right, well I am glad you realized this Eclipsa, this is certainly not fun."

"COME ON NOW, NO NEED TO HURT A GUY'S FEELINGS HERE. I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE, YOU KNOW? Anyway, NOW'S THE TIME TO GET YOUR REVENGE. Never have I ever…"

"Fine then. Never have I ever… I dunno, I have never eaten slugs. There." She looked straight at Eclipsa, convinced she had gone with a safe answer that would result in a swift advancement to the next round.

"I'm afraid I have eaten slugs before." Eclipsa said after taking a healthy chug of her drink. "They're actually not bad at all, you just need to cook them thoroughly and add the right side dish. I usually go for a monster risotto!" Eclipsa shared with a smile and clasping her hands in front of her chest.

"You've- You- You're not serious." Moon looked at her in disbelief and sighed. She placed a hand on her forehead and rubbed her temple. She knows what this will result in.

"I'm afraid I am…" Eclipsa looked genuinely sorry. Moon was heavily regretting agreeing to this game.

"TRUTH! BOOORING. ALTHOUGH I GUESS THAT MEANS QUEEN MOON HAS TO EAT SLUGS!" The box was sensing the fun atmosphere from a minute ago died suddenly and it was up to it to bring it back. "YOU KNOW WHAT, I actually am feeling a little sorry for you so why don't I give you a choice between two things?"

"OH how thoughtful of you, box!" Moon exclaimed, clearly sarcastic and frustrated, in a huff. "What are my choices then?"

"EAT SLUGS OR… Down ten goblets of wine in 150 seconds!"

"Ugh, deal!" Moon said defiantly.

"Moon?" Eclipsa was curious as to how Moon could be confident about this. "Chugging one glass every 15 seconds is a bit hard to swallow, don't you think?" Eclipsa looked away for a brief moment and returned her eyes back to Moon. "Pun intended." She said confidently.

"No worries, we'll be done in a jiffy." Moon said as she removed her heavy jewels from her hair and put it away with her dress skirt. Moon had never put it back on and was striding around in her pink hip huggers. She grabbed her pink glass and dunked it in the wine fountain with a defiant smile. "Box, start the clock." She said lowly and fearfully.

"START!" Shouted the box loudly.

Moon proceeded to down the first glass in a single gulp. The box was stunned in silence while Eclipsa was audibly cheering Moon on. "Go Moon!" Eclipsa shouted as Moon was on her fourth gulp.

"Moon the undaunted, is fitting, to say the least." The box said lowly to no one in particular.

After the ninth glass, Moon had started getting a little sluggish.

"Moon, you still have 25 seconds for the last one. Show that dingy old box who's queen!" Eclipsa sat next to her and encouraged her softly.

"Yes." Moon responded simply to Eclipsa in a dark and macabre tone. She shot a final look at the box and never took her cold eyes off it while she downed the last glass. With 4 seconds left on the clock, she dropped the glass to the floor and burped audibly, and as unladylike as you can imagine, before wiping a trail of spilled wine from the corner of her mouth.

"Next. Round." Moon whispered to the box. She clearly meant business now.

"Aaalll right. Shall we move on then?" Eclipsa looked at the box with a grin.

"Right. AHEM. NEXT ROUND GOES TO ECLIPSA. NEVER HAVE I EVER…"

"Never have I ever… dressed as a man!" Eclipsa shouted with both hands on her wide hips.

"When would I ever do that? More importantly *hiccup* why? Ugh." Moon asked while trying to stop unintentionally regurgitating wine, and wound up hiccupping instead. "*hiccup* Oh dear." Moon lamented. "I don't think *hiccup* my husband's *hiccup* boxershorts *hiccup* count, do they?" Moon looked up at the box.

"It doesn't. BUT SOMEBODY STILL LIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEED HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA." The box roared.

"Oh come *hiccup* on, I haven't got the cap- *hiccup* capacity to lie *hiccup* right now!" Moon struggled to shout back at the box. The box, in turn, flew in closer to Moon and spoke softly to her. "You doing ok there? Cause you're looking a little rough." The box asked Moon, who covered her mouth with one hand and replied with a swift thumbs up with the other.

"Okay? Okay, well. YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEED. WE HAVE OURSELVES OUR SECOND LIAR! ECLIPSA!"

"Eclipsa?" Moon looked at a confused Eclipsa.

"Oh alright, you caught me! But come on Moon, you can't be the ooonly one having fun here!" Eclipsa said with a naughty grin and a wink. "Box, time for my punishment." She said nearly gleefully.

"Give her something good." Slurred Moon as she turned to grab her cup from the floor, clearly intent on refilling it. Ecstatic that she didn't hiccup this time.

"Uh, what? Why would- ANYWAY YOU'RE A LIAR SO NOW YOU'VE GOT TO DARE. SINCE YOU WANTED IT THIS MUCH YOU GET ONE FAR WORSE THAN THE LAST ONE. I DARE YOU TO… DRESS UP AS QUEEN MOON AND SEDUCE A SERVANT."

Eclipsa wasted no time. "Moon, may I have your clothes? And any spare hairpins you might have in there." Eclipsa asked, looking to Moon, who just shrugged and began stripping down. "I'll keep my underwear on- *hiccup* on from now on thank you." She told Eclipsa as she handed over her detachable dress skirt, her top and her boots. Eclipsa was already playing around with the hair pieces, trying to get it to puff up just right. "Eclipsa, you need to put the *hiccup* boots on first or the whole *hiccup* getup will never work. Blast these bloody *hiccup*."

"FAILURE WILL RESULT IN A PUNISHMENT FOR YOU BOTH." Roared the box unnecessarily. The two women were working hard at transforming Eclipsa, and didn't appreciate it questioning their abilities.

"We *hiccup* get it." Moon replied to the box to shut it up, seemingly unfazed by the insolence displayed. Once Eclipsa was done, Moon grabbed Eclipsa's dress and sluggishly threw it over her head so that she wouldn't be stumbling about half naked.

"Well, it seems to fit. Almost. Not quite in the chest area, but we all knew it wouldn't. I'd have thought you'd have gone for something darker, box." Eclipsa looked at the box with a challenge in her eye while she undid some of the buttons in the back of her dress. The box made some snark and fairly insulting remarks to that challenge. Moon didn't seem to notice or care about Eclipsa's comments about her smaller breasts. She reached for the bell pull and rang it. Almost immediately, there was a knock on the door.

"My queen, you rang?" A poor man servant took one look at the scene before him and immediately deducted that it could not be good news. Did the queen change her hair? A-and her cheek marks?

"Hello there!" Eclipsa greeted the man servant before Moon had a chance to answer, she was far too busy working on cup number thirteen. "Don't mind me, I just need you to look at something." Once receiving the go-ahead from the would-be victim, Eclipsa proceeded to drop her top halfway, causing the man servant to drop to his knees and roll his eyes to the back of his head.

"I must really be good. Are you alright dear?" Eclipsa asked, not bothering to fix her dress. The man servant's body began twisting and gurgling out some demonic language in response.

"Oh *hiccup* dear. Is that how you *hiccup* seduce a man Eclipsa?!" Queen Moon looked as concerned as she could in that state.

"Hmmm, I think this may be a curse of my husband's doing. A sweet, but jealous monster." Eclipsa rolled her eyes. "No matter, there's a spell that'll clear that right up. We'll take care of him once we've finished." Eclipsa looked almost disappointed as she fixed her dress and straightened up. "Box, this was boring. I'd like to bend the rules and drink if you don't mind." Eclipsa walked over to her glass and wine fountain without even waiting for a response. Clearly, she didn't mind if the box didn't mind.

"Uhh. Yeah sure. You sure he's okay? You queens are pretty hard-core." The box was near a loss for words.

"Yeaaah, two points for team Butterfly!" Howled Moon from her seat at the table, she hasn't even attempted to get up from that chair for a long time. "Hey, no more hiccups! Three points for team Butterfly!" Moon celebrated by drinking a fresh glass of wine and throwing a handful of chocolate balls in the air.

"ALRIGHT. MOON, IT'S YOUR TURN AGAIN. NEVER HAVE I EVER…" The box attempted to regain control over the room by moderating the game once more.

"Eclipsa I dare you to drink as much as I have, in less time!" Moon shouted out of nowhere, completely ignoring the boxes instructions. "Wait! That's not how the game works! HOLD ON A MINUT-" The box protested in vain, they continued ignoring it.

"I accept! Watch this Moon. Count to one hundred for me." Eclipsa was getting into position, clearly meaning to imitate Moon.

"One… two… three… *hiccup* rats… six… seven… *hiccup*…" Moon grabbed a handful of corn chips and stuffed the whole bunch into her mouth with each count. Eventually she forgot about counting all together and focused solely on eating her chips. Eclipsa, however, was far too busy downing her glasses that she forgot to count how many glasses she was downing.

The box was once again at a loss for words. It could not decide whether to keep focusing on Moon, since it was her turn, or on Eclipsa, who had hijacked its game completely. That servant doesn't look too good, the box was too busy determining how swiftly this game should proceed, until it was interrupted by Eclipsa's coughing, indicated she had nearly choked on the magic wine.

"Uhm, ladies? Are we still interested in the game? GRAVE CONSEQUENCES AWAIT THOSE WHO REFUSE-" The box's threats were interrupted by Eclipsa, who had snuck up on it and grabbed the box while it was floating midair. She was rubbing the box as if it were a pet.

"Moon are you keeping cou- *hiccup* count?" She asked Moon while suddenly going from tenderly rubbing the box to waving her arm violently in the air. The box was suddenly feeling extremely dizzy.

"Yes, yes… You're on number *hiccup* eleventy. You've got three *hiccup* left." Moon answered while staring at the man servant, who had begun breakdancing while speaking the demon tongue. Moon was reaching over for some chips and chocolate to go with the entertainment.

"ARE YOU TWO IGNORING ME?" shouted the box, attempting to escape Eclipsa's tight grip on it. Which caught her attention for a slight second. "Is that*hiccup* you? It's been years! How are the *hiccup* kids?" Eclipsa asked in a delightfully cheerful, almost sing-songy, voice. She had forgotten about the box entirely and was imagining someone else in its place.

"WHAT ARE YO-" The box was really confused, they couldn't be this drunk on magic wine already? But before it could do anything about it, it was once more interrupted. "Eclipsa, listen. Forget that, come look at this." Moon was pointing at the servant upside down and rolling on his head.

Eclipsa immediately forgot about the box again, or simply lost interest in it, and tossed it out the balcony window without a second thought. "This is too easy! Let's take him to the indoor pool and dance in there." Eclipsa replied with another naughty smile.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard, the box had landed on top of the head of one knight or another, who coincidentally enough, was located in the middle of a mewman pyramid. The collision had subsequently knocked them both unconscious, and the box was silenced and put into its resting state. Thanks to the box and this knight, the entire pyramid lost what little stability it had, and implode upon itself. King Butterfly was the lucky one located at the top of the pyramid. He was clearly intent on reaching the balcony where the two queens were located,to spy on them. Luckily for King River, his group of knights dressed in metal armor were there to break his fall.

"Great. Idea. *hiccup* let's go *hiccup* demon." Could be heard coming from the upper room once the loud crash of bodies had subsided. It was Queen Moon.

"My lads, they heard us and are on the move! This is why peeping is considered a sport by some. Let me be an example to you all." Explained King River before getting up and lightly patting a cube shaped bruise on his bottom. He landed right on top of the box.

"What in the corn was that?" questioned the King before hearing the sound of a door slamming. He turned around and ordered his knights to head for the nearby windows looking into the pool. A knight who was making haste at the back of the pack could swear he heard a weird noise. He turned around to look, but there was nothing but a box on the floor. He turned around again to catch up with the other knights. "Wait for me!"


End file.
